1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting jack support system, particularly to a lifting jack support system for cars with both low and high ground clearance.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional car lifting jack, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, comprises: a main body 90; a lifting system 91 with a lifting arm 92, which is hingedly connected to the main body 90, and a support element 93 on the top of the lifting arm 92; and a driving system 94 for raising the lifting arm 92 with the support element 93 and an object to be lifted.
The maximum lifting height of a hydraulic conventional car lifting jack is about equal to the combined heights of the lifting arm 92 and the support element 93. Since the lifting arm 92 has a fixed size, a certain minimum and maximum lifting height are given. Therefore, cars with low ground clearance and cars with high ground clearance require different car lifting jacks. A lifting jack with a large maximum lifting height often is not applicable to a car with low ground clearance. Furthermore, it is heavy and uncomfortable to use. On the other hand, a lifting jack with a small maximum lifting height requires a extra layer of support for cars with high ground clearance, making its use unsafe.